


Eternally Yours  (1-First Time)

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: 50 hues of kinks, fetishes and other NSFW awesomeness [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sam is 15, Schmoop, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teenage Sam, Teenchesters, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, my own smut challegne, sort of, teen!chesters, teenage dean, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first time is mind blowing, but how could it not be when it's with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam flipped through the channels for the tenth time. His eyes left the TV screen and flickered over to the clock. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, staring back up at the clock in disbelief. Two-thirty. Only three minutes since the last time he looked, although it felt like three hours.

Sam was out of his mind, half with worry that something terrible happened, the other with lustful desperation. Dean was out with their dad, they had been hunting a nest of vamps all week, but the alpha and most of the others were dead and they only had two newborns left to track down and kill. Sam was trying his best not to panic, but they should have been back hours ago. He needed to distract himself, if he didn't he really would lose his mind. Sam tried reading, doing his homework and watching TV, but every thing made him think of Dean, and when he thought about his brother, Sam got horny and began fantasizing about all of the things he wanted Dean to do to him when he got back.

It had taken nearly a year to finally get Dean on board with giving in to their long held secret desires to be with each other. Not that Dean needed convincing to want him, but that it was what Sam truly wanted too. Dean was eternally hard on himself and was sure he had either led Sam on in some way, said or done something to make his brother feel that way, or that he had given Sam the wrong idea because he wanted Sam so much. But the attraction had always been there, even before Sam knew what the way he felt meant. Sam had always been infatuated with his brother, wanting nothing else in the world than to be with him.

Dean was always more than a brother to Sam, he was his best friend, his hero, his entire world and more than anything he wanted his brother to feel the same way about him. Not just brotherly love, but  _in_  love, and the day he realized Dean wanted him too was all it took for Sam to confess to Dean how he really felt about him, something he never ever thought he would actually have the balls to admit to him.

It wasn't just because Dean was the most gorgeous, sexy person in the world, it was how Dean treated him. Like Sam was the most important thing in the world to him, and he was. He was also the only thing that ever made Dean happy, and Sam was the same way, he didn't care if they had to hunt and move around constantly as long as he had Dean and now that they were together it felt like life was perfect. Except when their dad drug him along on hunting trips. Sam spent every second agonizing over when Dean would be back, if he was safe and what he would ever do it something happened to him.

Sam said a silent prayer that they would be back soon. They had left in the early evening, just before the sun set, and it was now almost three in the morning. He had been banking on it being a quick kill and that they would be back in an hour or two, so their dad would go to the bar, but last call in most bars was only minutes away. 

Sam flipped by a porno, his mind immediately flashed to Dean. His brother was the star of every wet dream and fantasy Sam had ever had. He quickly changed the channel then flipped the TV off and tossed the remote on the coffee table in frustration. He thought back to that afternoon, while their dad was loading everything they were going to need into the Impala.

✯✯✯

 

Things had finally started falling into place, Sam had finally gotten through to his brother. Even though they both were at their breaking point, Dean had been taking things slow, painfully slow because this wasn't just some piece of ass he was using strictly to get off. This was Sam. He still was overwhelmed with guilt and hesitation, but the need, want and love he felt for Sam was even stronger. It was a constant internal battle with Dean, his body desperately wanting nothing more than to give in but his conscious constantly taking over, and any time Dean felt even an ounce of guilt he immediately backed off, which took a lot out of Dean because Dean never in his life restrained himself, he always was inhibition free and took everything he wanted. Unless it came to Sam, because Sam always had and always would come first over every thing. 

But the more they did, the harder it was for Dean to resist. He was constantly sneaking in kisses and touches whenever he could, it was like a drug and when he didn't get his fix it drove him completely insane. Sam was worse, he begged Dean to take him into a bathroom stall when they stopped at gas stations or try to get Dean to mess around when their dad was passed out a few feet away from them.

That afternoon, John had barely walked out the door when Dean shifted closer to Sam on the couch. Sam had felt his heart race, Dean's thighs were touching his,sending heat across his skin and a fire starting in his lower abdomen. When Sam felt Dean's hand slide up his chest his breathing had quickened, the blood pounded in his temples. As soon as Dean heard the Impala start, his hand had gently cupped Sam's cheek, his thumb slowly traced over it as he slowly turned Sam's head so he was only inches from his face. Sam's eyes had stared into Dean's. The deep clover of his eyes flashing as his pupils started to overtake and eclipse the last remaining color in this beautiful eyes. Dean licked his lips, Sam's eyes had been immediately drawn to his brother's full incredible lips as Dean turned his head for a better angle and closed the space between them. Sam felt himself growing hard at the memory of how it felt when his brother's lips were on his. Dean kissed him greedily, a hot rough kiss that left Sam feeling dizzy, but then he had slowed it back down and suddenly pulled back, his lips barely brushed against Sam's. Sam felt a whimper escape his lips as Dean's nose traced Sam's jaw, making a trail up behind his ear. He gasped softly as he felt Dean's breath, hot and heavy against the outer shell of his ear. His brother was an eternal tease, but surprisingly to Sam's completely shock his hard-ass, never show any emotion or weakness brother was also extremely sensual.

Most of the time Dean wasn't dragging it out to make Sam go out of his mind. Dean was kinky and loved getting his brother riled up but most of the time he liked to savor the moment, because most of the time they got far too few of them. Dean could spent the rest of eternity doing nothing but making his brother feel absolute ecstasy, feeling his body against his, with Sam in his arms, moving his hands and lips over every inch of his body. Sam was his, but Dean never took advantage of him even though they both knew damn well that Sam would submit and do anything, let his brother take anything he wanted and do absolutely anything for him. Sam quickly learned it was the same with Dean, he had always known his brother would do anything and everything possible to make him happy he just didn't think he would constantly put Sam's needs above his own when it came to things like sex because his brother had pretty much been a player in the past but as soon as Sam was his, Dean had never even given anyone else a glance since they started messing around. Dean was possessive of him, and Sam loved it, not in a super dominate way but he secretly wanted him to be and often wondered if he would ever get Dean to be that way with him some day.

Sam still wondered why the hell his gorgeous perfect brother who could get any girl, or guy really, would chose him. But being with Sam wasn't like anything Dean had ever experienced before. He had never been attracted to someone, never felt a need so strong in his life. Even when Sam was only inches away Dean yearned to be closer. It wasn't about sex. Before sex was a rushed, strictly to get off thing he had done with random girls to try and get his mind off of the feelings he knew felt for Sam but also knew deep down that he should never act on.

As much as Sam was enjoying sitting there remembering Dean making out with him, it was what Dean had whispered into Sam's ear that he remembered most. Sam had replayed those words over and over in his head since his brother had spoken them because as always Dean had caught him off guard, he was not expecting Dean to say what he had said.

John had been honking the horn on the Impala, Dean slid to the edge of the couch and Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his eyes from watering. He really wanted Dean to stay with him more than anything, to know he was safe and to be able to continue the way too short make out session. Dean turned, a seductive smile on his face. He pulled Sam in for another kiss as their dad laid on the horn. Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled his head down onto his chest. He smoothed his fingers through Sam's hair, whispering to him how much it killed him to leave. Sam heard Dean's voice crack but he quickly recovered, always putting up a front for Sam. Dean stood then leaned down for one last kiss, letting his lips linger. Sam remembered Dean's tongue skating up behind his ear as he whispered, _"Just wait 'til tonight, Sammy. Gonna make you feel so damn good. I promise, baby. Tonight's the night. Give you everything you want."_

Although Dean had given in to trying to see where things would go, seeing if they could make this work, he was firm on not having any kind of penetrative sex until Sam was 18. At the time, Sam was only 14 and would have agreed to anything to even just have his brother's lips on his. But the instant their lips had touched, years of Dean's self control and restraint melted away. He was still adamant about the no penetration rule, but Sam knew how to work him over and get Dean to cave and it became his mission to get Dean to give him what he knew they both wanted more than anything. He knew he had to work his way up to begging Dean for sex, so he started with small things.

Dean was a strong nearly impenetrable fortress with anyone else but all it took was a puppy dog look and Sam to softly whimper _'Pleeeease, De'_  and Dean's iron clad facade began to weaken. Sam was the one and only little clink in his armor. Sure it took weeks, sometimes months but then sometimes it only took minutes, if not seconds. Dean had given in to hand jobs, and it wasn't that hard to convince him to do that. The hard part was taking anything further, but he eventually agreed to blow jobs. But only if Dean was the one giving them. Sam saw that it was harder for Dean to hold back everyday. He was constantly hard and even he could no longer put up with a hand job from his brother followed by a few strategic jerk off sessions at night and in the shower. Dean was cracking, but he was a horny sex-crazed teenager who saw the object of his lust and was inches from him every waking moment, Dean was far from a saint and he had never gone so long without sex since before he lost his virginity at the age of 13.

Sam considered it a pretty big victory when Dean let him give him a blowjob, and Sam loved it almost as much as Dean did. But convincing Dean to finally give in and have actual sex had proven to be the most difficult thing he had ever done. He was starting to exhaust the puppy dog look, so Sam had to get creative. He started trying to talk dirty to Dean, but Dean was so good at it Sam felt inferior and ridiculous. After all, Dean not only had tons of experience, he also had a deeper more seductive voice and the things he said, well, they would make even porn stars blush. Sam got desperate, but then he came up with a fool proof plan, Dean could never truly deny him anything and he knew that was the key to getting him to have sex now, there was no way either one of them would last three more years.

A week earlier, Sam was blowing Dean when he started putting his plan into motion. Sam loved giving his brother head, and Dean knew it. The kid was a natural at blowjobs and always had Dean so wrecked before he was even halfway to his orgasm. Sam knew exactly when Dean was about to come, he always tugged on his hair as a warning then he made this groany-growl that often had Sam coming in his pants untouched. Just as Sam felt Dean's short fingernails scrape into his scalp and start to tug down lightly on his hair, Sam pulled completely off.

Dean had been in a blissed out orgasmic state when he felt Sam pull back them slowly tease a finger down his shaft, his breaths searing into the purpling skin of his raging hard-on. Dean whimpered and tightened his grip on Sam's hair, trying desperately to push Sam back down as he bucked his hips up. Sam barely suckled down on the head of his brother's cock then roughly licked down the vein bulging on the underside of his shaft. Dean groaned, his toes curling and back arching up as Sam licked another stripe back up then down past his balls. Sam pushed Dean's legs further apart and slid his finger over Dean's rim. Dean sharply sucked in a breath and sat up, begging Sam to go back down on him.

Sam looked into his brother's hooded pupil blow eyes, his face was flushed and hair slicked up as he ran a hand through it. Sam stared intently at him as he teased a finger into his brother's ass. He felt Dean tense up and eased back, slowly snaking his finger around his rim then back inside. Dean bit down hard on his lip as his brother's eager tongue worked it's way back up his balls, slowly teasing across every sensitive spot as he eased a second finger into him. Sam felt the wet spot on the front of his boxers growing as the fabric started to cling to his erection. Dean looked so damn hot pre-come was sweating out of Sam's cock.

Dean started grunting and thrusting into his brother's wet heat, his eyes slammed shut as Sam scissored his fingers and Dean nearly shot off of the bed when Sam's fingers brushed against his prostate. Dean had pounded his fingers up his own ass more times then he would ever admit to, but having someone else do it was so much better. He was groaning, circling and bucking his hips as Sam hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head quickly. When Dean felt his dick slide down past his brother's throat his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt an orgasm quickly building up in his spine. Sweat was pooling in his lower back and dripping off of his flushed red face as his cock began pouring pre-come into Sam's mouth. Sam pulled his fingers out and teased them over his rim, smiling when Dean pounded down onto them, desperate for more.

Sam sucked down on Dean's cock hard, deep throating him as he pounded three fingers into his brother's ass. He felt Dean shuddering and started massaging his prostate as he eased his pinky in under his other fingers. Dean was letting out a litany of porn quality noises, strings of obscenities and then he shouted out Sam's name as he came harder than he ever had before. Sam sucked down hard and continued to thrust his fingers into his brother's ass until Dean fell back, gasping to breathe.

When he finally regained his composure, Dean yanked Sam up and crushed his lips to Sam's, smiling when he felt the wet spot in Sam's jeans. Just as Sam had anticipated Dean asked if Sam was good, when Sam shook his head Dean's brow knitted together in concern. As innocently as he could, using the much abused sad puppy face, he asked Dean if it felt good. Dean was still reeling from the orgasm, he nodded, opening his mouth to answer when Sam turned his eyes to full on saddest puppy dog ever and told Dean he wanted to feel just as good. But when Dean grinned and went to kneel between Sam's knees, Sam stopped him and explained he wanted Dean to make him feel that good with his dick, not his fingers. Sam watched a range of emotions flash across his brother's face, but he knew he had him. Dean would no doubt always hate himself for giving in whether they had sex or not, and there was no way in hell he could deny his Sammy the pure ecstasy he had just felt.

✯✯✯

 

Sam shook his head, reality set back in and he realized he was hard as hell after reliving the past week with Dean in his head. He got up and walked over to the refrigerator, as he peered inside, he wondered if anything was actually safe to eat. He was about to just grab a pop when his eyes settled on the bottles of beer. Sam's mind immediately flashed to Dean again and the night before. Sam had just gotten an amazing blow job and after getting Dean off, Dean had opened a couple bottles of beer for them and they made out on the couch for hours. He pictured how his brother's lips wrapped around the bottle, the way he would shove the bottle between his legs and lean in and kiss Sam, and how he could still taste his brother's unique incredible taste through the haze of the alcohol.

Sam frowned and slammed the door shut. He plopped down on the couch and his eyes fell on a plaid shirt hanging over the back. He picked it up and inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as his senses where overwhelmed with his brother's intoxicating scent. He could not take it anymore everything reminded him of Dean and how desperately bad he wanted him to be back at the motel. Even if they didn't have sex that night he just hungered for his brother's strong arms around him, kissing and touching him. 

Just as Sam pulled the shirt on, he heard the noise that he would recognize a mile away, since Dean had insisted he learn how to tell how far the Impala was in case their dad ever dropped back in unexpectedly. Sam felt his heart skip a beat then start racing. The loud roar of the Impala pulling up to the door sent a rush of heat through him. Sam heard both doors open and then slam shut, then heard muffled talking.

Sam was about to climb the walls in excitement and anticipation, they were finally back. He knew it was long past the point of their dad going out for the night but he would surely get drunk, he most likely had Dean drive back to the motel so he could get a buzz going on the way home. Even if Sam only got to lay in bed next to Dean he would take anything he could get. Though Dean never just let him lay there, he always made sure Sam was well satisfied every single night before he went to bed, when he woke up and any other chance he got in between.

Sam heard the key work the tumbler of the lock open. He jumped up when he heard Dean swear, forgetting that the chain was across the lock. Dean closed the door and listened for Sam to unlatch it. The instant the lock fell from his hand, Sam felt the door forcefully open and jumped back as Dean burst through the door then quickly slammed it shut and relocked it. As soon as he checked the salt lines he turned to Sam with a sexy smirk. 

Dean looked sexy as hell, even though he was dirty and sweaty from hunting, but a major turn-on for Sam was watching Dean fight and looking at him all sexy and dirty. Really anything Dean did turned Sam on, he made absolutely everything dead sexy when he did it. Sam's eyes quickly scanned his face, he frowned when he saw several gashes across his cheek and a few bruises on his arms as Dean shrugged out of his coat, tossing it on the ground. It suddenly hit him that their dad was not behind Dean, but the thought was lost when Dean pulled Sam close and gave him a quick kiss. Sam made an impatient noise when Dean pulled back, grabbing onto the back of his head, curling his fingers through Dean's hair and crushing his lips to Dean's. Dean returned the kiss then took a step back, when Sam gave him the hint of puppy eyes Dean sighed.

"Just...give me like, five minutes. I'm all sweaty and gross."

Sam took a step closer, shoving Dean's back against the door and inhaling the mix of leather, sweat and gun powder with a hint of whiskey and cigarette smoke as he grinned at his older brother. "I think you smell amazing."

Dean's gaze dropped down to the plaid shirt Sam was wearing, he knew in an instant it was his because of how baggy it looked on him. Dean was much stockier and even though Sam was quickly developing pretty impressive muscles, Dean's muscles were drool worthy, and his shirts fit snug around his biceps. Dean felt his cock twitch, he licked his lips and grinned down at Sam, he tugged on the collar of the shirt and winked at Sam.

"You weren't getting yourself off in my shirt, were you?"

Sam felt his face flush a deep red. He shook his head, Dean raised an eyebrow at him. Sam sighed and muttered, "It smells like you."

Sam heard Dean chuckle and put a hand on Dean's chest, shoving him back against the door harder. Dean groaned and gave in momentarily, anytime Sam took charge he was so turned on he momentarily lost all train of thought other than what Sam was doing and what he wished Sam would be bold enough to do to him. Sam pressed his hand flat against Dean's perfectly defined pec muscle, feeling his heart rate spike as Sam invaded his space and caught his brother's lips in a rough kiss. He knew Dean liked it when he was more forceful and aggressive with him so he ran his other hand roughly up the fly of Dean's jeans, smiling when he felt that he was half hard already. He felt Dean lightly press into his hand and tightened his hand over his older brother's denim trapped erection. Dean moaned and slid his hands down the back of Sam's pants and grabbed his ass, squeezing harder as Sam's grip got so intense on Dean's cock he pulled back from the kiss panting. 

"Alright, enough with the death grip on my dick. If we're gonna do this, I'm taking a shower first."

Sam felt every drop of blood rush to his quickly hardening cock. Dean still wanted to have sex. He smiled widely and leaned in then paused, his eyebrows mashing together. "But what about Dad?"

Dean leaned down and kissed the spot where Sam's eyebrows were mashed together. He slid his hands down Sam's sides, pressing his fingers firmly into his hips and lifting Sam on to his own hips. He spun around and pressed Sam up against the door, kissing fiercely into his mouth. Sam closed his eyes and balled Dean's shirt up in his fist as their tongues ravaged around, intertwining and chasing each other. Sam's hands curled around his brother's huge biceps, he felt them flex as Dean tightened his arms around him and groaned. Everything might have been a turn on when it came to Dean, but one of his major kinks about his brother were his perfect muscles and feeling them flex around him. He wondered what it would be like for Dean's ass to squeeze around his cock as he slid his hands down over his brother's ass. Sam kneaded his fingers into his brother's perfect gorgeous ass and moaned louder when Dean thrust against him hard, Sam began rutting into Dean and for several minutes the only sound was their heavy breathing, moans, and the material of their clothes rubbing together. 

Dean pulled back breathless and looked up at Sam, who even at 15 was just about taller than him, even more so now that he was perched on top of Dean's hips. He put his finger on Sam's chin and tilted his head down, kissing him passionately on the lips. He pressed his forehead to Sam's and grinned seductively as he whispered, "Today's your lucky day, little brother. Always keep my promises."

Sam licked his lips in anticipation, as Dean continued. "Convinced the old man he needed his rest for the long drive tomorrow, since the rooms were cheap as hell I talked him into getting his own. Figured I'd spent the rest of the night making you climax..."

Sam was so shocked his leg dropped from around his brother's waist. Dean caught him and held him up, smirking. "Unless you've changed your mind." Dean chuckled under his breath as Sam shook his head violently, dropping his other leg down to stand between his brother's bowed legs. Dean smoothed his hand through Sam's soft dark hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and leaning in for a kiss "Good," Dean murmured against Sam's lips as he kissed him then pulled back enough to continue. "Cuz the  _only_  damn thing I could think about was this..." Dean pressed a firm, rough kiss hungrily to the younger boy's lips.

Sam moaned into Dean's mouth, the kiss got heated and intense quickly, Sam felt his head spinning. He shoved Dean back enough to jerk his brother's shirt up then rip it over his head. Dean's hand moved to take Sam's shirts off too, but he wasn't quick enough. Sam had been desperate all day to have his brother's luscious full lips on his and he didn't want to waste another millisecond on removing his shirt. Dean settled on pulling his plaid shirt off of Sam then wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him closer, until there was not even a breath between them. Sam felt his lungs burning, his chest ready to explode as Dean's tongue expertly glided around the familiar inside of his mouth. His hand rested on the small of Sam's back, his pinky slowly teasing down inside the waistband of his boxers.

The room was getting fuzzy, everything a total blur except the feeling of being in Dean's arms, which were now supporting him because he felt so lightheaded, and his spine felt like it was gradually melting away. The feeling of Dean kissing him was like an amazing drug he would never be able to get enough of because when Dean kissed him it was the most incredible feeling ever. Sam pulled back, moaning breathlessly as Dean's other hand slid down his thigh and grabbed it hard, hooking it around his waist as he started grinding into him. Sam gasped and grabbed a fistful of the older boy's short locks of hair, twirling his fingers roughly as Dean's tongue slid down his neck, working down until he was at a pressure point. Dean sucked a bruise low on Sam's neck, where it met his shoulder and started biting down lightly, shifting until their erections were lined up perfectly then started rolling his hips. 

In an instant they were thrusting hard against each other, while their hands began groping and grabbing every inch of their bodies. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder, clutching him tight, never wanting to let go. Dean moved to the other side of Sam's neck, biting down as Sam's hand slid up Dean's chest and flicked his nipple. Dean's hand grabbed his ass firmly in response to Sam pinching his nipple hard. When Sam twisted the nub between his fingers Dean grunted and threw his head back, struggling to catch his breath.

Dean buried his face in Sam's neck as Sam pinched down on both of his nipples until his fingers were sore.  _"Fuck,"_  Dean growled, his voice suddenly even deeper and lustful, sending a surge of blood to Sam's achingly hard cock. "Got me so fucking horny, Sammy...mmm shit. Do that when I'm fu- _uhhh._ "

Dean's voice cut out, Sam leaned in and sucked down on Dean's neck, biting it as he felt his brother squirm under him when his fingernails dug into his swollen red nipples. Sam knew exactly how to get Dean worked up, not only did he like it rough but he was a major slut for Sam playing with his nipples and biting him. Dean quickly snapped back to reality when he felt Sam fumbling with his belt. Dean put a hand over Sam's to stop him. 

"Hey, chill out. you're gonna get that...after I take a shower."

"But...But Deeee..." Sam knew he was being a whiny petulant brat and that Dean hated that. He didn't care. "I-I've been thinkin' bout this all day...no, for...forever and you p-promised. I can't wait for you to-"

Dean unbuckled his belt, watching as Sam's eyes moved down slightly, following Dean's tongue sliding slowly over his lips. Dean kicked his boots off and slowly unzipped the zipper while he gradually swayed his hips. Sam sucked in a breath, Dean loved making him horny and he was even better at knowing how to drive Sam insane. Sam was thinking about what an amazingly sexy stripper his brother would be. He felt his heart pounding in his temples as Dean hooked his fingers through the belt loops and pushed his already low slung jeans a little lower, revealing his hip bones and the perfect vee that formed there. Sam's eyes followed the trail of hair down to the waistband of his boxers and let out a soft moan when Dean shoved his jeans down the rest of the way. Dean looked up and smirked devilishly at him, seducing Sam with his intense stare and flashing emerald eyes. Sam's pupil blown hazel eyes darkened, they flickered up to Dean's perfectly defined torso, then rested on the huge bulge in Dean's boxers, his cock heavily staining against the thin fabric.

"Didn't say I was gonna take it alone...besides, if I get you ready in the shower, once we get out here we can-"

"Fuck?" 

Sam's voice cracked, making his face burn until he saw the way Dean looked at him when he did. Sam never understood why, but Dean always looked at Sam like he was the sexiest, hottest thing in the world to him, and he was. Dean especially loved the adorable things about Sam that Sam hated about himself, like his longish floppy hair, his dimples that made Dean hard when Sam smiled and pushed in at least an inch when the smile widened, and things like making his brother blush. 

Dean bit down on his lip and ran a hand down Sam's neck, then pulled his shirt over his head. He ran his hand up the tented-up front of Sam's sweatpants then leaned in and softly pressed his lips to his brother's. Sam tried licking his way into Dean's mouth but Dean pulled back and smirked. "Gonna make you feel so fucking incredible, baby. Can't wait to fuck you into oblivion, make you come so hard you black out, then do it again and again. Give you any damn thing you want. Not just tonight,  _forever_."

Sam groaned and crushed his lips to Dean's, this time Dean let Sam's tongue part his lips and didn't stop him from sliding his hand down the front of his cock. Sam's finger teased up his brother's erection, pressing it against the head of his cock, feeling it twitch hard. Sam's finger traced just under the waistband of his boxers then as his hand plunged inside, Dean slid his hand down the back of Sam's boxers and traced his finger over his asshole, barely teasing his fingertip in and out. Dean moaned as Sam slid his boxers down past his thighs and circled his fist tight around his brother's enormous cock. Dean let Sam jerk him off hard, pushing his hips into his fist a few times, then spun Sam around and pulled his pants and boxers down. He kissed Sam's neck as he pressed him tight against the wall. Sam gasped as Dean kissed and sucked a trail down his spine, pausing at each vertebrae. When Dean got to Sam's ass he kissed the firm muscles, then firmly massaged his hands into them. He spread him apart and slid his tongue around the edge of his rim, coating it in his spit as he teased his tongue in and out.

"Dean,  _no_...ohhh  _shit!"_

Sam's head banged hard against the wall as Dean's tongue darted around deep inside of him. Dean moaned when Sam reached back and tugged on his hair. Sam let out a loud moan, then yelled out his brother's name in a sexy, but way too loud, breathy moan. Dean pulled back, sliding a finger into him, gently teasing it in and out. 

"Gotta try and keep in down, Sammy. Dad hears you scream my name like that, he'll fucking come in here and kill me for..." Dean trailed off, he didn't even want to think of the possibility of their dad ever finding out. 

"S-s-sorry...D-De." Sam stuttered as Dean's fingers scissored across his prostate.

Dean stood up and kissed the back of Sam's neck, jerking his face over so he could kiss Sam. "Don't ever be sorry, baby. Love hearing you make all those pretty noises." Dean kissed Sam harder, full of all the want and desperation he held back for years, he could not believe they were going to finally have sex, neither of them could. Dean pulled back and whispered, "Fuck Sammy, can't wait 'til he leaves tomorrow. Gonna make you fucking  _scream_."

Sam didn't realize their dad was leaving them there, the thought of finally having a week or more alone with Dean doing nothing but this made Sam suddenly hornier than he had ever been. Sam pushed back hard on Dean's fingers. It took everything in Dean not to just ram his cock into his brother, he wanted him more than ever, he could hardly imagine how incredible his brother's hot, tight ass was going to feel around his cock. Dean tried to pull back but Sam pulled Dean back in for another kiss, as desperate as he was to have sex with Dean, he could never get enough of feeling Dean's lips pressed against his. He remembered the first time they kissed, he could not believe how soft Dean's lips felt, the way they were so plump and luscious, they felt amazing against his. 

"Damn, didn't think you'd be able to wait. Figured you'd be begging me to skip the shower and slam you down on the bed."

"Can't...I-I want too...b-but..." Sam panted, arching his back as Dean pressed tighter against him.

"Feeling too good to stop?"

"Mmm hmm."

Dean ran his hands down Sam's sides, his fingers ghosting across his hips. Sam groaned and pressed his ass hard into Dean's throbbing erection. Dean carefully slid his cock against Sam's hole, his hand was shaking hard because it was so damn tempting and he wanted it so damn bad. Dean nudged Sam's legs apart and slid his cock between his ass. Dean cursed under his breath, he wanted Sam so bad he wasn't thinking clearly, obviously, since he started pressing against him harder but the feeling of Sam's ass tight against his cock was the most amazing feeling, like hot velvet was sliding across his sensitized dick, and this was something he had millions of fantasies about since he hit puberty.

"Deeeean," Sam gasped. "Just...just stick it in me, please,"

Dean kissed up the back of Sam's neck, slowly moving his hips as his dick slid between Sam's asscheeks, lubed up from his spit and pre-come. "Mmm, no. Gonna do you on the bed. Do it right...just, mmm  _fuck_. Got me  _so_  goddamn horny..."

"God Dean, want you. Need you so bad."

Dean sucked in a breath as Sam tightened his muscles around his pulsating cock.  _"Fuck,"_  Dean nearly came as he shouted between clenched teeth at the pleasureful squeeze.

Sam felt Dean's cock reacting, twitching hard and leaking precome across the cleft of his ass. It felt good as hell, but he wanted Dean to just fuck him because he couldn't take waiting another second for Dean's big thick cock to actually be inside of him. Dean made him fiend for it all day. Hell, he had fiended for it his entire life and being this close, feeling Dean's cock so close to where he wanted it but not close enough was a mix of  both pleasure and torture.

Dean's fingers brushed across Sam's cockhead and he spread the fluid beading out down his shaft. Sam moaned and pressed into Dean tighter as Dean rocked his hips a little faster. Sam tightened around Dean's cock, Dean grunted and put a hand firmly on Sam's hip, his fingers digging in so hard Sam knew he'd have bruises there later, but he loved knowing he'd have a constant reminder, that Dean wanted him that bad and had been just as horny as he was.

"Oh,  _shit_ ," Dean hissed as Sam rolled his hips, then pressed his leg together, squeezing the hell out of Dean's cock as he started shoving his ass hard against Dean. "Don't make me come yet, fuck."

"W-why? You can get it up again. All I gotta do is blow you and-"

 _"Sammy,"_  Dean snapped, letting out a breath as he ran his fingers up Sam's balls and made a tight fist over his cock. In a softer, but strained voice he added, "Wanna be in you when I come."

Sam groaned and was about to shove Dean's hand off of his cock and beg him to have sex, when Dean's fingers brushed the head of his cock and sent a surge of pleasure across. Dean felt Sam shuddering so he tightened his grip and twisted his fist up and down hard, ringing his fingers tight around his own cock as he thrust against his brother's ass.

 _"Dean_ ," Sam choked back a loud moan, biting down hard on his lips and leaning into his brother for support.

"Shh, s'okay Sammy. Just enjoy it...then I'll make you come again and again."

Sam groaned, Dean was pressed so tight against him, breathing fire across his neck as he whispered into his ear, and Sam could feel his brother's cock pulsating and growing impossibly hard against his quivering ass.

"I'll make you climax harder every time, give you every damn thing you want. Come for me, baby."

Dean felt Sam clench his muscles tight and gasped, he pulled back and spun Sam around, if he didn't he would never be able to stop himself from bending Sam over and pounding his cock hard and fast into his ass. Dean sunk down to his knees and took his brother's cock into his mouth in one swift motion. Sam grabbed Dean's hair with both of his hands and pushed him down while bucking his hips, moaning as his dick hit the back of his Dean's throat. Dean groaned against his dick, and that was all it took for Sam to shoot his load down his brother's throat.

Dean stared up at Sam, his eyes were shut tight and he was slumped against the wall, mouth hanging open. Dean loved making his brother feel mind blowing pleasure, he sucked down hard to help him through his orgasm. When he opened his eyes, Sam sucked in a deep breath and started shaking, moving his hands to Dean's shoulders for support. Seeing Dean's full girly lips stretched across his cock got him every time. He thrust into Dean's mouth a few more times, moaning his name as he felt his dick slide further down his brother's throat then pulled out, panting.

Sam slid down the wall, Dean pulled him into his arms and sat back. He smoothed his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed him softly until Sam's breathing returned to normal.

"Sure you're gonna be able to handle-"

 _"YES_ ," Sam interrupted Dean, circling his fist around his brother's erection as he licked his lips. "Can't wait to have this huge, thick, gorgeous cock in me. I wanna blow you now."

Dean shook his head and stood up, pulling Sam to his feet, dragging him into the bathroom. "Tonight's about you, baby."

"Let me blow you and...I'll let you take a shower." Sam replied smugly, jerking his hand away from Dean's and folding his arms over his chest.

Dean scoffed as he turned the shower on, then leaned in and kissed Sam with a smirk. "Such a cocky little bastard. You don't  _let_  me do anything, I do what I want."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean pulled him into the shower, muttering how Dean was the cocky bastard under his breath. Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I said, um...let me suck your cock, you bastard."

"Mmm yeah, that's what I thought you said."

Dean paused a moment, he knew it would probably be a good idea because the way it felt just pressing his cock against Sam's ass made him want to come, and he wanted to last longer. Dean didn't have a chance to answer Sam because he was already on his knees not wasting any time. Sam was way too horny to tease Dean, he was set on getting what he wanted. Sam figured it wouldn't take much because Dean had been pretty worked up a few minutes earlier. Sam couldn't stop thinking about how in just a few minutes Dean would be making him feel pleasure like he had never felt in his life, most likely so much pleasure it would render Sam completely useless. He could hardly wait because he had dreamed of this day for so long, and he was so glad it was finally here.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dean_ , I'm ready," Sam huffed impatiently.

"Like hell you are."

Dean wasn't taking any chances. He knew since the first time Sam admitted he wanted him that some day they would make it here, but even then Dean knew their first time had to be slow, and he had to be careful, only restraint had never been part of Dean's vocabulary until now, but with Sam he often used too much restraint. He worried that it wasn't going to be good for Sam, that all he was going to feel was pain or that he would some how hurt him, which was his biggest reason for putting off sex. Dean knew no matter how prepped his brother was it was going to be a little uncomfortable because Dean wasn't just big, he was huge. Long and thick, he had made more than a few girls nervous so he could only imagine what his brother was thinking, but surprisingly it didn't seem to have crossed his mind yet.

Dean had anal sex with girls before, and he had played with his own ass enough to know how things worked, but Dean had never had sex or done anything remotely sexual with another guy before Sam. Sam was the only guy he had ever been attracted to, and really Dean had never been attracted to any girls he just was a sexual kinky bastard and always horny. Once he started wanting his brother more and more he hooked up more and more but was never really satisfied until he and Sam got together. Even though they had not had actual sex yet, everything from kissing Sam to just feeling his arms around him was far better than all of his past sexual encounters combined. He knew he didn't just love Sam, he was in love with Sam but there was no way he was ready to admit that to him.

Sam was so eager to have sex with Dean the thought never even occurred to him what it was going to be like when he actually started to enter him. It didn't hit him until Dean had three fingers inside of him, it burned more than it ever had before. Dean had only ever gone up to two fingers and they had only started doing that earlier in the week, after Sam had finally convinced Dean to do it, but Dean had conditions. Of course he gave Sam a long speech on how he absolutely must tell him if at any time he was hurting him or wanted to stop, but his biggest condition was getting Sam gradually used to having something inserted into his ass. He started with one finger and even though Sam begged for more he didn't do that until the next day and then their dad had been home doing research so until the night before they had not gone any further than two fingers. 

Dean had his other hand on Sam's hip, trying to keep him still. Sam's eyes dropped to it as Dean eased a third finger in a little deeper. Sam thought Dean had beautiful hands and he loved to watch them when Dean worked on the Impala or cleaned a gun. Sam would be memorized by how they skillfully worked. Even though his brother was easily five times stronger than most nineteen year olds, he was still able to use those big long fingers to drive Sam insane, and not just by pounding them into his ass. Dean's fingers were always gracefully dancing around his skin, sending shivers through Sam to his very core. His touch, although it could be rough and firm, also was sensual when he caressed Sam's face. It suddenly stuck Sam that even though Dean had big long fingers, they were not even a fraction of the size of his dick. Sam suddenly worried Dean wouldn't be able to get in him, because Dean kept saying how tight he was, or that Dean would want to wait longer. Dean felt Sam tense up ever so slightly, he pulled his fingers back and gently stoked Sam's inner thigh.

"Relax, Sammy. So perfect, wanna make it perfect for you. Can't unless I get you ready, and I can't get you ready if you don't calm down."

Dean's fingers rolled across Sam's balls, his pinky dipping down to rub the skin underneath. Sam moaned and Dean felt him open up a little more. He leaned down and licked a stripe up Sam's cock, hoping to distract him enough to get his fingers all the way inside. Dean scissored his fingers and felt Sam's cock pulse, he sucked down on the head of his cock until his fingers were deep inside then sat back up, watching Sam. He looked so damn beautiful spread out and ready for him, Dean had to reach down and stoke his own cock a few times before he completely lost it.

Sam was getting into Dean fingering him, Dean figured he was probably stretched out enough but he could never be too careful with Sam. He eased his fingers back and as Sam's eyes flew open, and he began to protest, Dean teased a pinky over his rim as he slowly worked it in him. Sam felt burning, but Dean was being extra cautious, he pulled his hand back and squirted out more lube. Sam rolled his eyes, Dean raised an eyebrow and asked him if he was ok for the billionth time.

"I'm fine,  _please_  stop asking me if I'm ok. I told you if I wasn't I'd tell you. _Damn_. Since when are you all patient anyway? Normally you are the most impatient person on the planet, and you choose today when I'm horny as fuck to suddenly be fucking patient?"

Dean stifled a laugh as he slid his fingers in further. Sam got uncharacteristically vocal and impatient when he was horny. Normally it turned Dean on, but Sam had been whining since Dean has started fingering him in the shower, begging Dean to fuck him and Dean was about to completely fucking lose it he wanted him so damn bad. He leaned down and kissed Sam, "If you were anyone else, I'd have banged your brains out by now but you're not just a random hook up, I..."

Sam stopped moving his hips and looked up at Dean, wondering if he was about to say he loved him, something he knew they both felt but never said. "What?"

"Nothing. Why were you rolling your eyes?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were going to say."

Dean hesitated, but he wanted to know if it wasn't good for Sam or should be doing something different. "Fine. You tell me first."

"I was just wondering if you were going to dump that entire bottle of lube in me."

"Shut up. Want you to be nice and slick. You won't be bitching when I'm able to pound into you that much faster."

"Your turn."

"Hmm? My...my turn to what?"

Dean went back to sliding his fingers deep into his brother's ass. He was pretending to be engrossed with watching his fingers stretch him out, and even though he was enthralled with watching Sam open up he just didn't want to say what he was going to say, not like this anyway. Sam moaned and spread his legs wider, pushing down hard against Dean's fingers, Dean was purposely digging his fingers into his prostate to distract him.

"Uhhh fuck....Tell me what you were gonna say D- _God!"_

Dean licked his lips and felt his cock twitch hard as Sam continued to moan and push himself down on Dean's fingers harder. He looked up at Sam and smirked. "You don't have to call me that, Dean's fine."

Sam opened an eye as he sucked in a deep breath, it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through him and went straight to his cock. He whimpered as Dean massaged his prostate harder. "Wh...what're...you...mmm... talking...ab-bout?" Sam spat out between moans.

"You called me God just now." Dean chuckled and winked at Sam, getting a sexed out bitched face from his brother that was extremely hot. 

"I...was gonna say, um..." Dean let out a breath and muttered "Fuck it, you wanted to have sex so bad..I'll um, tell you after."

Dean was planning on Sam having a head full of cotton, not remembering who he even was so he figured he would be safe.

"I won't forget. You're tellin' me after."

Dean also wasn't planning on being done until some time the next morning so he knew for sure Sam would forget, he'd make sure of it. It wasn't easy to make Sam forget anything, he always remembered every single thing Dean told him, especially if it was a promise but Dean noticed Sam let his guard down when he was horny, especially after he came.

Dean finally eased his fingers out when he was satisfied that Sam was ready, or at least as ready as he would ever be. Sam sat up and crushed his lips to Dean's, pulling him down over him. Dean propped himself up on his elbow and carded his hand gently through Sam's hair. Sam seemed a little tense so he wanted to get him to relax. Dean shifted so his cock was pressed tight against his brother's and thrust gently against him. Sam ran his hands down Dean's muscular back and grabbed his ass, pushing down to make Dean move faster.

Dean pulled back, working his tongue down Sam's jaw, sucking down on the pressure point as he slowly but forcefully dipped down and rolled his hips into Sam. He felt Sam wrap a fist in his hair as Dean nipped at his shoulder, when Dean started biting down Sam gasped and grabbed Dean's ass hard.

"De.... _please_... need you in me, De."

Sam groaned as he felt Dean thrust a little harder, Dean's cock was so hot and hard against his. He had no idea how Dean was controlling himself, Sam had seem him get extremely lazy and rushed with girls which meant catching or walking in on his brother way too many times while Dean was fucking some random girl or a girl was giving him head. Not that Sam wanted this to be rushed, he would happily let Dean fuck him forever. It made Sam feel indescribable amounts of girly emotions he would never tell Dean about, like happiness and love, that things were so different when Dean was doing anything with him. Even though his brother wasn't a share how he felt kind of guy, it was things like this that made Sam realize Dean genuinely loved and cared about him more than he ever imagined possible and that he wasn't just in a hurry to get off.

Dean shifted and nudged Sam's legs apart, he ran the head of his cock across Sam's rim several times as he continued to suck down on his neck. Sam was already making pleased noises and rutting against his abs. Dean barely slipped the head of his cock into Sam, he heard Sam suck in a breath and tense up so he pulled back and circled his hips. Sam's breathing had quickened, and he was gripping Dean's shoulder, he looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes but Dean only shook his head and avoided his eyes.

"Please don't take twenty minutes to stick your dick in me. I want you so bad right now, I'm about to just shove you down and ride your big fat cock."

"Mmm yeah, later. Can't wait for that. I'm all about filling you up and fucking the hell outta you. Can't wait to tear this sweet ass up, baby." Dean grinned and smacked Sam's ass hard. "I'll fuck you as hard as you want. Any time, as many times as you want. Any where in any position... Doggy style, reverse cowboy, I'll even let you fuck me-"

"Really?!"

"Mmm hmm...but I won't do anything 'til I know you're ready."

"But De, I am r-"

"I know you'r ready, you've told me about fifty times in the last two minutes. I mean, that you're...stretched enough."

Dean considered having Sam on his knees, not only was it his favorite position but he figured it might be easier for Sam his first time. But he wanted their first time to be as special as it could be, more intimate. The second time though, would be pure kinky, hopefully bending him over and fucking him into the mattress and eventually having Sam ride him.

Sam caught Dean off guard by asking how he wanted it. 

"Wh..what? Um...How ever you want to do it is fine with me...I just thought...you might want to..."

Dean had never in his life been anything but blunt and tactless. He always told it like it was and was never hesitant to speak his mind, unless of course it happened to be with Sam about anything remotely involving feelings then he was suddenly anxious and stumbling on his words, which was extremely uncharacteristic for him. He was so taken by Sam and constantly at a loss for words, the way girls used to be around him. Dean never understood why girls used to be so nervous around him but he was beginning to understand why. He figured a lot had to do with how Sam perceived him, Dean knew that Sam would never do anything but worship him but what Sam thought of him mattered more to Dean than anything

When Dean didn't answer him right away, Sam started rolling onto his stomach but stopped when Dean put a hand on his hip then nudged his legs apart, leaning over him and kissing him gently on the lips. What the hell, this was Sam, he knew no matter how much he thought Sam might make fun of him for admitting how he really felt, deep down he knew Sam would never laugh at him for telling him how he really felt but Dean had it drilled into him since he was a toddler to never show emotion or weakness so it was always hard to share things with Sam. Sam knew he was lucky that Dean shared things with him at all and he loved that he was the only one who knew the real Dean and who always saw the tender, loving, sensual side no one would ever get to see except him.

Dean carded his hand slowly through Sam's hair, kissing him deeper, gradually turning it up more and more. He pulled back and smoothed his fingers through Sam's hair nervously. Dean licked his lips, his eyes moved to Sam's, they were turning color again, more of a deep blue green than the hazel they had been earlier. They were absolutely beautiful. Dean took a deep breath and traced his finger down Sam's jaw.

"I...I want out first time to be..." Dean paused, not wanting to say perfect and sound cliched, even though he did want it to be as perfect for Sam as he thought Sam was. "...like this."

Dean leaned in and gave Sam a kiss that started out mind blowingly sensual, and ended mind blowingly intense and hot. Dean felt Sam wrap his arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Dean," Sam moaned softly.

"You're sure you want to do this, right? I mean...not just because you think it's what I want."

Sam nodded, then worry flashed across his face. "Do you? I mean...you didn't change your mind did you?"

"Never," Dean whispered and leaned back in to kiss Sam, hovering inches from his lips, Sam tried to close the space between them, desperate to have his brother's lips on his but Dean turned his head. Sam's lips brushed across the stubble on Dean's face, he ran his finger over it and grinned, he had begged Dean not to shave all week because he absolutely loved how it felt when it burned against his skin and it also made him look incredibly sexy.

Sam turned Dean's head back, his eyes scanning Dean's wondering what he was hesitating for.

"Remember what we talked about, right?"

Sam nodded, how could he forget. Sam grinned and added, "Remember what I said, too?"

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in to continue where he left off. Dean may have given Sam a list of things he wanted Sam to tell him if he wanted him to do something different or slow down, but Sam had a few of his own for Dean, mostly to stop asking him if was ok every five seconds.

Dean slowly inched the head of his cock into Sam, carefully watching him for any kind of reaction. Sam sucked in a breath so Dean started pulling back, when Sam's hand shot up and grabbed his face, kissing Dean to get his mind off of the immense pressure of his brother's huge girth stretching him out. Dean pulled out and circled his cock outside of Sam's rim, teasing it slowly in and out. Sam pulled back and moaned.

"De...more..."

Sam held his breath and swallowed the pain, absorbing it as it shot through his body. He concentrated on Dean's face, he had to or he would react and if Sam so much as flinched even in the slightest Dean would immediately stop. Not that it didn't make Sam feel more loved than he ever had before when Dean showed so much concern for him, but Dean had apologized at least ten times in the last two minutes, and Sam had never really heard him apologize to anyone. Dean was breaking every rule of sex he had, even his absolute stone cold cardinal rule- no apologizing during sex, but he felt like a complete jerk when Sam felt any pain because it had always been his life mission to make Sam feel happy and safe.

Sam bit down on his lip, Dean inched back and kissed his forehead then leaned his against Sam's. "Sorry baby, doing so good...just breathe, ok? Relax for me and I promise it'll all be worth it."

Sam nodded, Dean went in to kiss Sam thinking it might distract him. Sam's nails accidentally dug hard into Dean's shoulder and even though Dean didn't react Sam knew it probably hurt. Sam pulled back and looked at Dean with wide eyes. "S-sorry,"

Dean wasn't sure what Sam was apologizing for. "Sam, what did I tell you about-"

"You keep saying it."

"Cuz I know it hurts like hell."

"I thought you never..."

"What? No! I haven't...I mean it hurt me a little at first so I know it's gotta hurt you."

"Am I too...."

"What? Tight?"

Sam nodded and Dean tried to hold back a laugh. Sam looked offended so Dean kissed him. "Fuck, you're perfect Sammy. Absolutely perfect, tighter the better." Dean paused, then added, "But you know... of course you're tight, but my dick is just...really big."

"I know," Sam muttered. "Your huge cock is the reason it's taking so damn long."

Dean smirked. "Like it better if I had a small dick?"

"What? No! God I love your big-" Sam slapped Dean's ass hard and scowled at him when Dean groaned. "Alright no more fucking around."

Dean grinned. "Thought you wanted to fuck around?"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Mmm bitch." Dean had distracted Sam enough to get in a little more, he eased back out then thrust in. Sam moaned softly so Dean pumped in and out a few times then met resistance.

Sam instantly tensed back up. Dean kissed Sam's jaw working up past his ear.  _"Relax."_

Sam felt a shiver go up his spine from Dean's soothingly sexy voice. Sam licked his lips and nodded, he focused back on Dean's face. The lights were dim but when the television in the background got brighter and Dean turned his head at just the right angle, Sam could see almost every freckle on his face. Sam loved absolutely everything about his brother and his body, his face was no exception. Every feature was perfection and stunning but Sam loved the freckles, he thought they were adorable like nothing else about Dean was. Everything else was hot or sexy but this was something that was...cute. 

Dean smiled at Sam, "Mmm shit Sammy, feels so damn good already and not really doing anything. Gonna be so fucking good."

Sam nodded hard.

"Still hurt?"

Sam shook his head.

"Feels good?"

Sam nodded again, trying to count the freckles on his brother's cheek, he had counted nine on the other and it had distracted him enough that Dean was now able to thrust in and out more and it was feeling really good. Sam lost count when he felt Dean slide in a little further and it felt a wave of pleasure pulse through his body. Sam moaned Dean's name and pushed carefully into him.

"Mmm yeah, wanna hear when you like it. I love hearing it."

Dean slowly entered Sam more as he carefully worked him open. As soon as he eased past the thick ring of muscles that had been holding him back, they both let out the breaths they had been holding.

Dean's hand was shaking as he guided himself in further, he closed his eyes and winced, Sam was so damn tight around him, slightly painful but as soon as he circled his hips he was hit with so much pleasure it almost knocked the wind out of him. He looked down at Sam, his eyes were squeezed shut, perfect teeth worrying at his red swollen lips.

"You, uh...feel...alright?" Dean asked, careful not to say _are you ok_.

"I will be once you get in me all the way...almost there, right?"

Dean chucked softly and shook his head. "Barely halfway."

Sams eyes flew open and he took a slow, deep breath. "Damn...so fucking big."

"Feeling full?"

Sam nodded. "But I want more. C'mon Dean... _please_."

Dean slowly inched in a little further, sucking in a breath and digging his fingers into Sam's thighs, pushing them up a little further. It was so hard not to just start humping his brother as hard as he could, he wanted it so damn bad and it felt amazing but he was still so tight around him he tried holding back just a little longer but it was near impossible, especially when Sam started begging him to go harder. 

All of a sudden every ounce of pain melted away, Sam felt nothing but an overwhelming rush of pleasure. It hit him so hard it took his breath away, Dean noticed and started rocking his hips harder into his brother, still holding back until he was absolutely sure Sam was ready for it full force. Dean had never taken his time like this, but it was almost gratifying when he saw the look on his brother's face the instant it started to feel nothing but good. Sam looked up and noticed Dean staring at him, there was a change in Dean's face, the only time he was ever happy was when he was with Sam but the way Dean's eyes shined, and the look on his face made Sam wish he could feel that way all the time. It bothered him that the only time Dean truly looked like a teenager was moments like this, that Dean couldn't be happy and carefree any other time. He would never point it out because Dean would think it was wrong that the only time he was happy was when he was buried deep in his brother's ass.

Sam huffed impatiently and wrapped a leg around his brother's waist in an attempt to get him to thrust in all the way. Dean pulled almost all the way out and thrust in more, he heard Sam moan his name and opened an eye to look down at him. When Dean repeated the motion, he hit Sam's prostate hard, Sam's eyes met Dean's and grew bigger, his mouth falling open as Dean's cock slammed into his prostate. Dean thrust in the rest of the way, Sam threw his head back and groaned. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure hit him as he bottomed out, his hips snapping tight against Sam's ass.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Dean moaned, sliding his hand down Sam's thigh and bringing it from around his waist back to it's original position. Dean pressed his brother's thighs up a little further and started rocking his hips fast and hard. When Sam realized it made him go deeper, he spread his legs as far as he could and pulled his legs up further. Dean took it as an invitation to start thrusting harder, his grip tightened on Sam's thighs and they both groaned when they felt Dean's cock plunge in as deep as it possibly could. 

Sam was panting already, his hair wet and falling into his eyes. He closed them, his body pulsing with pleasure as Dean's cock hammered into his prostate repeatedly. Dean picked up speed and humped into Sam with quick powerful thrusts. Sam was moaning Dean's name, getting louder every time he felt his brother's huge cock slam into him.

"Feel good, baby?" Dean asked, slowly easing his cock almost all the way out and teasing it across Sam's rim.

Sam was almost afraid to open his mouth because it was hard not to scream out every time his brother bucked his hips. He nodded, "Ohhh fuck, Dean. So damn good. _Fuck!"_

Dean leaned down and caught his brother's lips in a kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, raking his fingernails across his back and shoulders. Dean pulled back and groaned, moving to suck down on Sam's neck. Sam stretched it out and felt Dean's tongue glide up slowly, his heavy breaths coming out in pants and ripping fire across the places he had just licked. It felt like fire was shooting through every vein in Sam's body and his bones felt like they were melting away. His spine felt like it was liquefying and slowly leaking out of his cock with the pre-come that was now pooling between his and Dean's stomachs. Dean shifted and pressed open mouthed kisses down Sam's chest, he knelt back far enough to work his way further down.

Sam was writhing underneath him, his fist tightly gripping Dean's hair and the other tearing into Dean's back and shoulders. Dean loved how it felt, the harder Sam pressed the louder Dean got, he was losing control. He had never felt such pleasure in his life, he felt Sam dig his nails in harder, leaving deep scratches. He bit down on Sam's nipple in response. Sam shouted Dean's name, but Dean was too sexed out to tell him to keep it down. He reached up and clapped his hand over Sam's mouth for a few seconds as a reminder, Sam nodded then took Dean's fingers into his mouth and sucked down hard on them. Dean tried pulling them back, he wanted this last forever but feeling his brother's eager mouth sucking down and going to town on his fingers made him think about how good he sucked his cock.

Dean switched to Sam's other nipple, grazing his teeth over it then sucking down hard, which made Sam suck down on his fingers harder. It was driving Dean crazy but it seemed to help muffle the noises. He had never been with someone who was so loud during sex but it was turning him on a lot more than it probably should. Hearing his little brother moan and yell his name, beg for more and say how much he loved it was hotter than hell.

Dean started thrusting harder, Sam's mouth fell open in silent ecstasy, he stared into Dean's eyes then grabbed a pillow and put it over his face just in time as he screamed out his brother's name. Even though it was muffled it was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard. He knelt back up, grabbing Sam's legs and settling his long slender calves over his shoulders. Dean slowly pulled out then watched as his dick slowly sunk deep into his brother's ass,

" _Fuck..._ mmm fuck that's hot, Sammy. Oh god...."

Sam moved the pillow from his face long enough to ask Dean what he was talking about, but quickly covered it back up when Dean slowly inched back out then rammed as hard as he could into him.

"Watchin' your tight little ass stretch around me...so goddamn hot...fuck, Sammy...you're getting tight as hell. Jesus fucking Christ."

Dean started grunting and that's when Sam started to feel a fire burning low in his abdomen. He started panting hard, moaning and babbling into the pillow. Dean pushed the pillow aside, no longer caring about the noise. Sam looked up at him curiously.

Dean licked his lips and between grunts and groans drawled out, "Wanna see...your gorgeous face...so fucking...beautiful, Sammy."

Dean's voice was pure sex, seductive and he was drawling hard like he always did when he was losing it. He looked even hotter and sexier than ever. His hair was wet and sticking up even more, his face was flushed and sweaty, his lips were fuller than they had every been, from kissing and sucking Sam's entire body and also from biting them hard, desperately trying to keep from screaming out at the pure pleasure. Dean's eyes met his, they were so dark and beautiful and then Dean smiled at him and Sam lost it.

Sam sat up enough to grab Dean's shoulders and jerk him down over him, he wanted Dean as close as he could be. He moved his legs from around Dean's shoulders and hooked them around his waist, pushing into Dean hard, riding his cock as Dean fucked into him as hard and fast as he could. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, the sound muffled as he bit down hard and clamped his mouth shut.

"Mmm yeah, hittin' it just right, aren't I? Holy fucking shit baby...so goddamn tight...fucking incredible."

Dean groaned as he felt Sam clench down hard onto his cock. Sam was shuddering hard under him, Dean's cock was drilling into his prostate and the feeling was pure ecstasy. Sam nodded hard, so Dean put one hand on Sam's hip, pulling him into every thrust and circled his fist around Sam's cock. Sam hissed at the perfect grip around his throbbing erection, Dean's hand jerked tight and fast, twisting up his shaft. Sam started whimpering and clutched Dean closer. 

"Uhhhh De....shit!"

Sam spewed out a string of moans and curses as he started coming. Dean jerked his fist in rhythm with his thrusts, milking the come out of him as long ribbons of come painted their chests white. Sam felt his vision getting fuzzy, the edges of his vision dark as he felt a surge of white hot pleasure. His orgasm overtook him and he went boneless under Dean, no longer able to meet his thrusts or control his limbs.

Dean buried his face in Sam's neck, moaning loud as Sam clenched down on his cock like a vice. He thrust hard, becoming more and more erratic as Sam climaxed hard and squeezed him tighter. Dean spewed a long string of obscenities in a deep rough voice. Sam almost blacked out from the pleasure, especially when he felt Dean's come filling him up, his hot breaths against his neck and his reaction during his orgasm. Sam had grown up hearing Dean make hot noises while he was jerking off, or on the occasional times he would catch his brother having sex. Dean always sounded hot, and his voice got sexier every second. But Sam had never heard Dean this loud or make such hot noises and knowing it was because of sex with him made him lose it.

Sam gradually stopped shaking, Dean thrust into him a few more times then carefully pulled out. Sam whimpered at the loss, the feeling of his brother being that close, inside of him was a connection he wished never had to end. Dean leaned down and ran his hand gently down Sam's face and kissed him.

"Don't worry, anytime you want more..."

"Really?"

Dean nodded. "Well you know, when dad's around we have to be more creative...and careful. But yeah, I mean maybe the first few days you should take it slow. Gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

Dean wasn't used to being so talkative after sex. He never in his life wanted to just lay and hold someone or even cuddle, though he would never use that word to describe it. Dean wasn't...well, he wasn't romantic, but he would be for Sam. Just not too much all at once, after all, Sam had fallen in love with his awesome personality, which sometimes included being an immature smart ass  He felt like he was being a little too not himself so he quickly added. "Probably will never walk the same again though, now that my big dick filled you up."

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean's dick was perfect and big but he had to constantly point it out. Sam knew just how big it was, he could feel every inch of it stretching him out. He watched as Dean reached over and picked up a handful of Kleenexes and wiped them off then collapsed on the bed next to him. Both of them struggled to breathe for several minutes. Dean ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, he had never in his life had such an intense amazing orgasm. He usually was pretty out of it after sex but he kept remembering not only was this Sam, but it was Sam's first time and Dean didn't want to just fall asleep like a total jerk.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around his Sam, pulling him onto his side. Sam automatically curled up against his brother, laying his head on his chest and sliding a hand around his waist. Dean started running his hand lightly down Sam's back. Sam moaned and tightened his arm around him. Dean started to massage Sam's shoulders as Sam traced his fingers up Dean's abs and chest, squeezing his firm muscles. Dean looked down and tilted Sam's chin up, pressing several soft kisses to his lips before turning it up gradually. They lazily made out for almost an hour, running their hands over each other's bodies. 

Sam pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes, his pupils were still huge but he could see the beautiful green along the edges, with flecks of gold shimmering in them. Dean traced his finger down Sam's jaw and pressed his forehead against his.

"Was it as good?"

"Fuck...so fucking incredible, De."

"Remember what I was going to tell you earlier?"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion, he could barely remember what is name was let alone any thing that had happened before his orgasmic bliss. Suddenly it hit him, he wondered if he had been right. 

Dean was a little surprised Sam had forgotten, Sam never ever forgot. He was persistent and when he wanted his way Dean never heard the end of it until Sam got what he wanted. He wondered if it would seem like he was just saying it because of the sex, he didn't feel the way he did just because sex with Sam was the most mind blowing, awesome, incredible thing in the world. It suddenly hit him that sex was that good because of how he felt, it intensified it even more and made how he felt about Sam grow so much more he didn't even care, he was going to just say it.

Dean's hand cradled Sam's face in his hand, his thumb lightly caressing his cheek as he leaned in and pressed several kisses to Sam's lips. Dean pulled back and looked into his brother's eyes, brushing his hair out of the way as he leaned in for another kiss. He let his lips linger and traced his finger down Sam's jaw and decided maybe he was just a little nervous to tell him because Sam was giving him the puppy eyes again, only they looked like a happy puppy rather than a sad one.

Dean grinned and looked down for a few seconds, then stared into his brother's beautiful blue-green rimmed pupil blown eyes. He leaned in for another kiss and in a low voice, barely above a whisper said, "Love you, Sammy."

Sam felt his heart hammering in his chest, and heat coursing through his body. He never in a million infinite lifetimes would have thought he and Dean would end up together, and he especially never imagined Dean would admit he loved him. "De..." Sam muttered against his brother's lips, feeling the corner of his eyes watering. "I Love you too. More than anything."

Dean's thumbs wiped away the tears then he pulled Sam so he was laying over him and started kissing him harder, with more love and need than lust and desperation. As much as he had wanted to have hot kinky sex with Sam their second time, he figured they had the rest of their lives to do the things he had always fantasized about. He wanted to have slow sensual sex with Sam, and make him climax even harder because he was so in love with his brother the only thing that mattered to him was pleasing him and giving him every thing he could. He might not be able to give him the perfect life he so desperately wished Sam could have but he could, at least for a little while, make him feel nothing but pure bliss and mind blowing ecstasy and he planed on doing that the not only the rest of the night, but for the rest of their lives. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are errors I will fix them as I see them
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
